Capitol Punishment
by Rosefire84
Summary: Rowena-Quill Jade is chosen for the quarter quell. She allies herself with the tributes from the capitol, who were chosen because of the quarter quell. An avox girl helps her as well by smuggling her a secret message from the rebels. ON HOLD
1. Author's note

** Author's note: You CAN submit characters! Give me a district, a few personality traits, an appearance, a gender, and a name. Their POV won't be shown but they will be mentioned and they will be part of alliances. In case you're wondering, yes, this Quarter Quell there will be tributes from the capitol. Specialness galore! Imagine how shocked poor Effie would be(although, in this time period, she's certainly getting on in years)!**

List:

Capitol:

Female~ Opalina Versce

Male~ Krake Dukene

District 1:

Female~

Male~

District 2:

Female~

Male~

District 3:

Female~ Rowena-Quill Jade

Male~ Alex Iris

District 4:

Female~

Male~

District 5:

Female~

Male~

District 6

Female~

Male~

District 7:

Female~

Male~

District 8:

Female~

Male~

District 9:

Female~

Male~

District 10:

Female~

Male~

District 11:

Female~

Male~

District 12:

Female~

Male~


	2. Quarter Quell

My reaping clothes are blue. Just like my mother's eyes.

My eyes are blue, too, but not the same pale, kind color. My mother's eyes used to flicker with light and love. And I tell myself, I will endure this madness for her.

Our small family- Aunt Willow and I- are sitting on our dilapidated couch watching the TV, eyes glued to the screen. It's reaping day, for the fourth quarter quell. The 100th Hunger Games. All I can do is clench my fists and sweat like crazy as the fate of twenty-four or more innocents is decided. I could be one of them.

Onscreen, President Snow steps onto the podium and calmly reaches into a glossy wooden box. He fishes out a small envelope. With a placid expression, he flicks the wax onto the floor beside him and pulls out the crisp, white paper. It is clean and neatly folded, but it has not been touched in one hundred years.

Aunt Willow and I glance at each other. Her eyebrows are narrowed disapprovingly. I grit my teeth and we turn back to face the screen to find out the fate of the two individuals who will be picked at noon.

"This quarter quell, the capitol will show its dedication to keeping peace by sending two tributes of its own to fight in the arena," President Snow reads smoothly, quiet and composed. A flicker of doubt crosses his face. He murmurs to himself and reads it again. Murmurs. Reads it. The blood drains out of his face.

The room is silent. The TV flickers off of it's own accord- probably the capitol cutting the signal. Aunt Willow falls over in a dead faint. She rises quickly, but there is nothing but the buzzing of the old generator to keep us company as my mind races.

Our tributes will now be up against surgically-modified, strong and well-sponsored Capitol kids who will be able to slaughter them with the snap of a finger. Our district tributes will die. No matter what. Even if President Snow think it'll be an injustice mingling fine capitol citizens with the slobs from the districts is an injustice, it means that every district will crumble under their rule. As always. The reaping at noon will have no volunteers. No one will sacrifice themselves to be put down by the capitol. Two people will be marked as dead today.

The clock strikes twelve.

Time to decide the victims.


	3. The Reaping

The town square is too quiet. Hushed whispers and leather shoes slapping cobblestones are the only sounds. I tighten my white silk sash and hope against hope that my forty-seven tessarae won't lead my name to be drawn. Forty-seven entries at thirteen years old. Must be a record, but I need all the food I can get.

I squeeze in between the silent crowd and head into the roped-off thirteens' section. _Good luck_, I think to myself sarcastically. If my name is drawn, I may as well be on death row for anything anyone could do about it.

"Hello, all! Happy Hunger Games! President Snow will now read us the treaty of treason." A capitol accent breaks the silence as our escort, Lefinka Haret, announces the beginning of the reaping. The all is pitched higher, much higher, than the hello.

President Snow, apparently recovered from the earlier scare, saunters up to the microphone. He seems completely unfazed by the wide eyes and gaunt faces that greet him from below. He's seen worse, I'd bet, in districts eleven and twelve. But district three is far from well-off.

He read the treaty of treason, as usual, adding that this year the capitol will be participating in the Games. As if we didn't know. He walks backstage, cold gaze scanning the crowd. He's probably wondering, just like the rest of us, if we even have a chance. But he's on the opposing side.

As you might have guessed, that didn't bode well.

Lefinka cheeryfully reaches into the girl's glass ball, stirring the strips of paper with her hand. The slips of paper are neatly written in fine print. Forty-seven of them want me to die. She draws one out.

I can almost sense it as my heart flutters desperately in my chest. It's going to be me.

"Rowena Quill Jade," she reads without hesitation.

"Just Quill," I mutter, and begin to ascend the stairs with a heavy heart.

* * * *

After Alex Iris gets picked, and we thoughtfully shake hands, we are led away to the Justice building. I am escorted into a room by the Peacekeeper, Gary, and told politely not to try to escape. I see the hidden threat in the Peacekeeper's words. I will die if I try to escape my fate. But, ironically, that seems to be my fate anyway.

My only visitor is my aunt, who hugs me and doesn't want to let go. I hug her back, and tell her it's going to be okay.

"But you... you won't come back," She whispers tearfully.

I smile bravely, for her sake. I know I won't, but I don't want to trouble her. "Don't count on it," I say, and she brightens a little. After about a half-hour of just sitting and worrying together, a Peacekeeper comes to drag her out. I'll miss her.

After a few minutes, Alex's visitors leave, too, and we are taken onto a train. The landscape of my district speeds by in an instant, and I am finally headed towards the Capitol- and my imminent death. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.


End file.
